Reunited: Jak and Jaklin Part2
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU!
1. Chapter

Part 2:

Jak looked back to see Jaklin not behind him like she said she was going to be. He drove back to the bunk. He walked in to search for her, he looked under bunk beds; daxter looked under tables and outside.

"Ok? Were the hell did she go, Hey daxter you find her," Jak said.

"No did you,' Daxter responded

"Nothing," Jak was confused. "Hmm where's Torn, Oh No you don't think..?"

"What, Torn sweep her off her feet and are now running away just to be away from you," daxter said "I doubt that one I mean just look at him, I could get WAY more babes."

"Well where else would she be she doesn't know this place that well."

Back with Jaklin; she was riding real slow looking for the mechanics place. She had no idea were she was going.

Then, she bumped into another zoomer "Oh I'm sorry I…Torn? What are you doing out of the bunk?" Jaklin asked.

"I have a life you know," he said with a laugh and a smile.

She smiled and her face became red "oh well I didn't mean that...um..!"

"No, No its ok I know what you were tiring to say," he smiled. "Aren't you suppose to be doing a mission with Jak, you looked lost you need help?"

"Oh yes thank, you do you know were the mechanics place is and about Jak he wanted me to pick something up for the mission and of course he sent the woman to do the shopping," she joked.

He showed her the way and then they said goodbye and thank you to one another.

She walked into the store and was amazed by all the hover cars, trophies, and all of tools. There was one large cloth hanging up with a shadow of someone. Jaklin jumped up on a desk and sat down

"so what's your name, person behind the curtain?"

"Oh hi I didn't hear anyone come in, I'm Keria and you are?"

"I'm Jaklin and I wanted to meet one of Jak's friends, you know beside Torn."

"Um… are you and Jak together?"

"Oh, No EW gross no I'm… a friend I am apart of the underground too and I'm just hanging around meeting new people." Keira stepped away from the cloth; she looked at Jaklin with a smile and stuck out her hand to shake.

Jaklin looked at her and said under her breath "_he has good taste_."

Jaklin shook her hand and they started to talk. Jaklin asked about Jak and his personality and his likes.

Keira looked at her funny after all the questions "how long have you guys been friends."

"We were childhood friends but separated later in our lives, like right in the beginning almost."

"Oh same here did you live in the village?"

"Yes, you remember me," Jaklin asked timidly

Keria looked at Jaklin's Blondish hair that looked like Jak's and her blue eyes which were also like Jak's! "I think I remember you When Jak's mother died you left the same day as his dad…but that's all I remember."

Jaklin sigh a sigh of relief as Keria switched the subject.

"Well what else would you like?"

"I need a board, a hover board," she smiled with excitement

"Hmm well if you come back tomorrow I'll have a board you can test try. Ok thanks she said with a smile and walked out!

Back with Jak; Where is she!

"Should we just go do our mission?" daxter said. "

"Its 12:00 midnight in less you really want to be ripped alive by metal heads I suggest we go in the morning!"

Ok sounds good to me, night Jak!"

"Ok Dax night," Jak yawned

Later that night:

"Oh shit its one in the morning, I'll have to sneak in slowly and quietly so I don't wake them up."

When she walked in she was pushed right back out the door. She was kicking and was about to scream but Jak had his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing and get off of me," Jaklin screamed.

"Where were you and WHERES TORN Jak whispered loudly!"

"How should I know…Oh YOU think I WAS OUT WITH TORN, I was not sick-o… I was just you know checking the place out."

"What the hell were you thinking maybe you could tell us next time."

"I know, and I'm REALLY sorry but I'm not going to be with you guys tomorrow either," she explained.

"What, THE HELL YOU AREN"T, Torn will be pissed."

"I asked Torn for the day off and he said sure."

"Unbelievable I've been asking for days off along time and one flip of your hair and you get what you want_._"

Jaklin smiled and put her hand on Jak's back and walked towards the door to the bunk " Well you hair is long enough to flip you should try it, Jaklin joked."

"HA, HA very funny," Jak said sarcastically.

When they got in the bunk they fell asleep.

The next day, 5:30; Jaklin woke up and snuck out the door before anyone else woke up. When she got outside some people in the town were up already!

Jaklin looked around "these people are like robots." She got on a zoomer and raced off to the Keria's place. When she got there by 6:00, Keira was there with the demo board.

"Hey you finished the demo Jaklin said in happiness!"

"Yeah, here go in the stadium and test it out, oh and don't be startled Torn's in there he finished practicing and will be there to help you if you fall.

Jaklin blushed "oh ok sounds…good!" She walked to the other side of the stadium where she met Torn.

"Hey you ready to ride," Torn said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Lets go," Jaklin giggled!

They got in the arena, she toke out the board; it had a pink glow to it

"So cool," she was amazed!

She jumped on she found her balance and started to go she grinded on rails did flips she was a natural, Torn sat back with a smile, Jaklin looked over at him and he looked away with a red face.

"Well it looks like you didn't need me after all." Then Jaklin remembered Keria saying _He's there to help when you fall._

She whispered to her self "_catch me!" _She then "fell" off her board and just like Keira said he was right there to catch her. She fell into his arms and there they sat together.

"Don't worry I've got you Jaklin," he said with sincere eyes.

She smiled with a blush, "thanks."

"Oh am I interrupting something," an anger voice yelled and echoed in the stadium. They quickly got up at the sight of Ashlin looking down at them, she eyeing Jaklin with hate and disgust.

"Well Torn as you were giving lessons there was a situation in the slums a couple casualties when I left to get you, you better hurry.

"Oh crap well I got to go you ok on your own, Torn asked.

"She will be just fine I'll help her," Ashlin said darkly. Torn ran off as Ashlin walked in. "So who are you Ashlin asked?"

"I'm Jaklin I'm with the underground; she stuck out her hand to shake but was rudely ignored by Ashlin.

"Well Jaklin? Back away from Torn he doesn't associate with people like you."

"Why should I, and obviously he DOES talk to _people_ like me, besides who died and made you the boss," Jaklin argued.

"Listen you little freak I'm the barrens daughter don't mess with my authority or you may just find yourself in the waste land wishing you listened to me." Ashlin gave her on last glare and walked out. Jaklin sat there on the ground not in Torn's arms just on the cold floor with a new threat from the barrens daughter.

"What did I do," Jaklin cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Jak looked back to see Jaklin not behind him like she said she was going to be. He drove back to the bunk. He walked in to search for her, he looked under bunk beds; daxter looked under tables and outside.

"Ok? Were the hell did she go, Hey daxter you find her," Jak said.

"No did you,' Daxter responded

"Nothing," Jak was confused. "Hmm where's Torn, Oh No you don't think..?"

"What, Torn sweep her off her feet and are now running away just to be away from you," daxter said "I doubt that one I mean just look at him, I could get WAY more babes."

"Well where else would she be she doesn't know this place that well."

Back with Jaklin; she was riding real slow looking for the mechanics place. She had no idea were she was going.

Then, she bumped into another zoomer "Oh I'm sorry I…Torn? What are you doing out of the bunk?" Jaklin asked.

"I have a life you know," he said with a laugh and a smile.

She smiled and her face became red "oh well I didn't mean that...um..!"

"No, No its ok I know what you were tiring to say," he smiled. "Aren't you suppose to be doing a mission with Jak, you looked lost you need help?"

"Oh yes thank, you do you know were the mechanics place is and about Jak he wanted me to pick something up for the mission and of course he sent the woman to do the shopping," she joked.

He showed her the way and then they said goodbye and thank you to one another.

She walked into the store and was amazed by all the hover cars, trophies, and all of tools. There was one large cloth hanging up with a shadow of someone. Jaklin jumped up on a desk and sat down

"so what's your name, person behind the curtain?"

"Oh hi I didn't hear anyone come in, I'm Keria and you are?"

"I'm Jaklin and I wanted to meet one of Jak's friends, you know beside Torn."

"Um… are you and Jak together?"

"Oh, No EW gross no I'm… a friend I am apart of the underground too and I'm just hanging around meeting new people." Keira stepped away from the cloth; she looked at Jaklin with a smile and stuck out her hand to shake.

Jaklin looked at her and said under her breath "_he has good taste_."

Jaklin shook her hand and they started to talk. Jaklin asked about Jak and his personality and his likes.

Keira looked at her funny after all the questions "how long have you guys been friends."

"We were childhood friends but separated later in our lives, like right in the beginning almost."

"Oh same here did you live in the village?"

"Yes, you remember me," Jaklin asked timidly

Keria looked at Jaklin's Blondish hair that looked like Jak's and her blue eyes which were also like Jak's! "I think I remember you When Jak's mother died you left the same day as his dad…but that's all I remember."

Jaklin sigh a sigh of relief as Keria switched the subject.

"Well what else would you like?"

"I need a board, a hover board," she smiled with excitement

"Hmm well if you come back tomorrow I'll have a board you can test try. Ok thanks she said with a smile and walked out!

Back with Jak; Where is she!

"Should we just go do our mission?" daxter said. "

"Its 12:00 midnight in less you really want to be ripped alive by metal heads I suggest we go in the morning!"

Ok sounds good to me, night Jak!"

"Ok Dax night," Jak yawned

Later that night:

"Oh shit its one in the morning, I'll have to sneak in slowly and quietly so I don't wake them up."

When she walked in she was pushed right back out the door. She was kicking and was about to scream but Jak had his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing and get off of me," Jaklin screamed.

"Where were you and WHERES TORN Jak whispered loudly!"

"How should I know…Oh YOU think I WAS OUT WITH TORN, I was not sick-o… I was just you know checking the place out."

"What the hell were you thinking maybe you could tell us next time."

"I know, and I'm REALLY sorry but I'm not going to be with you guys tomorrow either," she explained.

"What, THE HELL YOU AREN"T, Torn will be pissed."

"I asked Torn for the day off and he said sure."

"Unbelievable I've been asking for days off along time and one flip of your hair and you get what you want_._"

Jaklin smiled and put her hand on Jak's back and walked towards the door to the bunk " Well you hair is long enough to flip you should try it, Jaklin joked."

"HA, HA very funny," Jak said sarcastically.

When they got in the bunk they fell asleep.

The next day, 5:30; Jaklin woke up and snuck out the door before anyone else woke up. When she got outside some people in the town were up already!

Jaklin looked around "these people are like robots." She got on a zoomer and raced off to the Keria's place. When she got there by 6:00, Keira was there with the demo board.

"Hey you finished the demo Jaklin said in happiness!"

"Yeah, here go in the stadium and test it out, oh and don't be startled Torn's in there he finished practicing and will be there to help you if you fall.

Jaklin blushed "oh ok sounds…good!" She walked to the other side of the stadium where she met Torn.

"Hey you ready to ride," Torn said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Lets go," Jaklin giggled!

They got in the arena, she toke out the board; it had a pink glow to it

"So cool," she was amazed!

She jumped on she found her balance and started to go she grinded on rails did flips she was a natural, Torn sat back with a smile, Jaklin looked over at him and he looked away with a red face.

"Well it looks like you didn't need me after all." Then Jaklin remembered Keria saying _He's there to help when you fall._

She whispered to her self "_catch me!" _She then "fell" off her board and just like Keira said he was right there to catch her. She fell into his arms and there they sat together.

"Don't worry I've got you Jaklin," he said with sincere eyes.

She smiled with a blush, "thanks."

"Oh am I interrupting something," an anger voice yelled and echoed in the stadium. They quickly got up at the sight of Ashlin looking down at them, she eyeing Jaklin with hate and disgust.

"Well Torn as you were giving lessons there was a situation in the slums a couple casualties when I left to get you, you better hurry.

"Oh crap well I got to go you ok on your own, Torn asked.

"She will be just fine I'll help her," Ashlin said darkly. Torn ran off as Ashlin walked in. "So who are you Ashlin asked?"

"I'm Jaklin I'm with the underground; she stuck out her hand to shake but was rudely ignored by Ashlin.

"Well Jaklin? Back away from Torn he doesn't associate with people like you."

"Why should I, and obviously he DOES talk to _people_ like me, besides who died and made you the boss," Jaklin argued.

"Listen you little freak I'm the barrens daughter don't mess with my authority or you may just find yourself in the waste land wishing you listened to me." Ashlin gave her on last glare and walked out. Jaklin sat there on the ground not in Torn's arms just on the cold floor with a new threat from the barrens daughter.

"What did I do," Jaklin cried.


End file.
